


christmas factory

by mulgogish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, I don't have much to tag, M/M, Multi, Santa's Elves, it's jeongin talking about his job and everyone around him, squint for ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: injeongin'sperspective, this is what happens on christmas day
Kudos: 6





	christmas factory

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy c:

  
_It's the most wonderful time of the year_ , is what anyone who doesn't work on Christmas day would say. Jeongin would love to agree that giving gifts to the ones that deserve it is amazing, but the process of it? Not so much. You see, this is only his second Christmas working as one of Santa's elves but he already wants it to end. They do have a very organized factory, and that, Jeongin is glad for. 

  
There are the letter sorters, Chaeryoung leads the team for it. They collect the letters from the mail that's been accumulated from the first month of the year up till the day before Christmas. The letter get sorted out by month, and these will be going to the _naughty or nice_ collectors, which includes the giggliest of twins, Hyunjin and Yeji. Jeongin likes them, they're nice. When he first got the job, the twins welcomed him and decided to tour him around the place. 

  
The _naughty or nice_ duo would separate the letters to whether they're, well, naughty or nice. Of course, there are data that Ryujin, one of the supervisors, would give them once the letters are passed onto them. They love to joke around, but they finish their task accordingly. And with that comes the collecting of gifts. 

  
Upstairs is where most of the magic happens, because after Hyunjin and Yeji sort the lists they will turn it over upstairs. Jeongin was only allowed there once, when the twins toured him around the place. It's very top secret, but all he knows is that these professional elves pick presents like no other. They make sure every kid on the nice list gets their top priority, and with the highest quality. And as much as the kids are in the naughty list, they do get their gifts as well. Chan told him they don't always get their top priority, but the gift elves make sure they will receive a gift for Christmas. 

  
Then there's the wrapping team downstairs. After looking for the gifts upstairs, the items go down the conveyor belt straight to the wrapping team to, well, wrap them. It's where Jeongin belongs to. He's been situated there since his first Christmas, he would say it's a lot of fun. They've got a lot of freedom, like choosing what wrapping paper to use, or if they want to put a ribbon on top or not. Felix in particular loves putting a lot of designs on the presents. The elves there are pretty nice, too. 

  
Up next is, no, not Santa's slay yet— it's the location trackers. Before Santa heads off, Changbin and his team make sure that Santa will know where they should go. After listing the children's name and their gifts, Changbin's team is tasked to track where each house is. Although sometimes it takes a few more tries, because Seungmin, the second in charge, likes correcting how Changbin manage the team. 

Jeongin shakes his head at the memory, when Changbin was particular on the edge because one kid's name was set on the naughty list instead of nice, hell broke loose after that. It didn't help that Seungmin was nagging at him about how they're running out of time. 

Last Christmas was a headache.

  
Lastly comes Santa's slay, the helpers with the help of Chan and Minho as the head elves take their time to put the gifts on the sack that Santa brings with him. They make sure nothing breaks, and that every gift is well taken care of. Jeongin sometimes wonders how the kids' faces light up once they receive their much wanted presents. It must be so heartwarming and very fulfilling. 

  
As the young elf looks around the beautiful chaos in front of him, Jeongin hears Felix call him. "Hey, bud, you alright?" Jeongin nods at him before going back to wrapping presents. 

"You can take your break now, I'll finish these up." The older elf smiles at him, and Jeongin thanks him finishing the last gift to head to the kitchen. 

Jeongin was about to open the big red door to the kitchen when the twins emerge from the other side, laughing and teasing each other for some reason. "Jeonginie!" Yeji squeals, hugging the younger elf tightly. 

"Innie! Are you having your break?" Hyunjin asks, eyes disappearing as he smiles. 

"Yeah, I am." Jeongin noticed the big chocolate chip cookie they were both holding. "Cookies?" 

  
Yeji hums, delighted. "Yeah! Jisu baked some. It's truly delicious, this is my third one."

Hyunjin snickers from beside his sister, "You just say that because you like her."

Yeji then looks at her brother with a scandalous look. "Hwang Hyunjin! Don't think I don't see you looking out the window dreamily at Han Jisung while he signal's the slay outside!" She yells, making Hyunjin look at her in surprise. Yeji stomps back to their area. 

  
Jeongin looks back at Hyunjin with the same expression, more from the new information than hearing Yeji shout for the first time. "Wa—"

"You didn't hear that. _At all_." Hyunjin shuts the younger up, eyes looking straight at the hallway where Han Jisung is busily talking to his marshall crew. Jeongin shrugs and opens the door to the kitchen to get some cookies that Jisu made. Jisu makes the best cookies!

  
Jeongin enters the kitchen only to find Yuna finishing the last piece of cookie on the plate. "Yuna..." He exhales, heart breaking as he speaks. Yuna looks at him, big eyes focused on him in confusion. Jisu turns around with a tray of newly baked ones, and suddenly Jeongin is alright. 

"Yes, Jeongin?"

"I'm gonna eat all the cookies." 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
